User blog:DexterMaximus/Epic Rap Battles of History Upgraded! Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer
Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to this Creepypasta exstravaganza battle! In this edition, faceless "king of scares" and veteran rapper Slender Man battles creepy knife-weilding creepypasta monster, Jeff the Killer! Prepare to be scared! --- Lloyd Ahlquist as Jeff the Killer and Mr. Creepypasta (voice) Peter Shukoff as Slender Man (voice) Dante Cimadamore as Slender Man and Mr. Creepypasta Pat McIntyre as Squidward Tentacles (cameo) ---- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Slender Man! VS! Jeff the Killer! BEGIN! Slender- Greetings, Jeff, and welcome to my house I'll gut you harder than I gutted Mickey Mouse I'm the demon wonder, in the woods, making people shit brix I would kick your ass but it's full with all your friends dicks! Jeff, you will always be in my shadow, always getting the silver, unlucky! But how did you even get that far? I read your story, and it was sucky! I wear a smart suit, you dress like a gangster in London, you slag! I think I can positivley tell you that I have this battle in the bag! Jeff- Mickey's beating you, dumbass, check up on your facts Scariness, intelligence and a face are all things Slendy lacks! I'll rip you to pieces, and the winner of this battle will be me I think people would rather be killed by fucking Smile.jpg! You are a paedo, you fuck kids, so your neck I shall sever And then the world will finally be free of Slender Man forever You're game was boring, how dare you make it, you blank creep So go now, Slender, climb into a schoolgirls bed and...GO TO SLEEP! Slender- Jeff, you are worthless, kill yourself like Squid from Red Mist Who, by the way, is a better Creepypasta, so don't get pissed I am a revolutionary, you are as ugly as a drug addicts shit! Talking about drugs, what are fuck are you taking for the hit? Jeff, you are just a pile of crap, and I don't know why you are here! It's pointless to rap against you, because I've got nothing to fear! I am an amazing one-man institution of scary, you are nothing, a speck! So watch me as I slit your back open and you're like "what the heck?" Jeff- That rap was incredibly terrible, it was credible to a pile of shit, man! At least I don't control people, you freak! I don't need no hitman! I can batter you, and then I'll stick a blade through your neck! You are worthless, not me! So meet my fist and hit the deck! Have you gone to sleep yet? You're sounding a little tired! You're just a worker! I'm the boss, Slendy! So you're fired! All week I murder people, I am constantly awake! I'll tear your chute! I'll bomb your house! I'll cut your effin brake! ???- STOP! It's..... Mr. Creepypasta!!!! Mr.C- I'm here to stop these bitches from getting this out of control! Who cares about who has a higher vote in a fucking poll? We're about scaring! It's up to them who to be scared by! It's up to the humans, to scream, shout,run and cry! Slender! You are not the best Creepypasta, stop being so big-headed! So don't piss me off or Crappypasta is where your ass is headed! Jeff! Stop being so violent to your fellow characters, what's wrong with ya, man? So stop, if anyone can scare the fuck out of the world, then the Creepypastas can! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! *scary voice* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! *mwahahahahaaa!!* --- who won? Slender Man Jeff the Killer Mr. Creepypasta Category:Blog posts